


Your Sister Was Right

by starrybxtch



Category: dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrybxtch/pseuds/starrybxtch
Summary: "So, why did you even come here?" Dream asked, pointing up at the stars that twinkled so brightly. It was here where he felt the most comfort: under the stars and next to George. The aching in his heart once again appeared, and he turned away from the British boy."Honestly, I was supposed to leave a month ago," George admitted, pulling Dream towards him by entangling their hands together. A serious look, something Dream had never seen before, appeared on George's face."Huh? What's keeping you here?" Dream asked, sitting up with a confused look. Their hands were still intertwined; this couldn't be right. Dream wasn't meant to find love, not with a boy as perfect as George. He wanted to scream.George grabbed Dream's cheek, pulling him closer."You, Dream. It's always been you."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Your Sister Was Right

Hi everyone!

Welcome to my new book.

Yes, it is based on Wilbur's song, Your Sister Was Right...

Thank you for reading!

Note: WILL CONTAIN MATURE THEMES


End file.
